Staffel 3: Ein Neustart
'Staffel 3 '''erschien 2014 unter dem Namen (im Original ''Rebooted). Sie war ursprünglich als 45-Minuten-Special geplant, doch es gab so viele Ideen, dass daraus eine kurze Staffel wurde. Auf Staffel 3 folgt Staffel 4. Handlung ''Das neue Ninjago'' Die Ninjas führen ein ruhiges und friedliches Leben, da es scheinbar keine Bösewichte mehr gibt. In Senseis Schule unterrichten sie ihre Schüler, bis sich herausstellt, dass das Ultra-Böse noch nicht besiegt ist, sondern als Computervirus überlebt hat. Daher erteilt Cyrus Borg den Ninjas die Aufgabe, Lloyd – den goldenen Ninja – zu beschützen. Doch das ist leichter gesagt als getan, denn zunächst müssen sie gegen zahlreiche Nindroiden kämpfen. ''Die Kunst, nicht zu kämpfen'' Die Ninjas planen, Ninjago den Strom abzustellen. Doch dies stellt sich als schwieriger als gedacht heraus, denn erneut stehen ihnen zahlreiche Nindroiden gegenüber. Währenddessen halten sich Sensei Garmadon und Lloyd versteckt. ''Das innere Gleichgewicht'' Die Ninja werden von Nindroiden und einem geheimnisvollen Fremden angegriffen, der mit dem Ultra-Bösen zusammenarbeitet. Sie schicken eine Nachricht zu Lloyd und Sensei Garmadon. Diese Nachricht wird jedoch von dem Fremden abgefangen, und so finden er und das Ultra-Böse heraus, wo sich Lloyd befindet. ''Die Legende des Goldenen Meisters'' Die vier Ninja machen sich auf den Weg nach Ninjago City und stellen fest, dass die Schlangen ein neues Leben unterhalb der Stadt begonnen haben. Sie leben dort friedlich mit ihren Kindern zusammen. Dort erzählen sie den Ninja eine uralte Schlangen-Legende, die besagt, dass der Goldene Meister Schuld an allem Bösen ist. ''Die Computerwelt'' Cyrus Borg versucht mit P.I.X.A.L., das Computerprogramm vom Ultra-Bösen zu beeinflussen. Er schickt die vier Ninja in die Technologiewelt, um den Virus zu löschen. Nur knapp können die Ninja das Ultra-Böse besiegen, welches dennoch aus seinem digitalen Gefängnis entkommt. Allerdings ist Cyrus Borg spurlos verschwunden ... ''Projekt Arcturus'' Durch das Abfangen einer verschlüsselten Nachricht erfahren die Ninjas vom Projekt Arcturus, welches General Cryptor und seine Nindroiden mit einer Rakete auf den Mond Delta V befördern, um die goldenen Waffen zu bergen. Nur so kann das stark geschwächte und von Pythor gerettete Ultra-Böse zum Goldenen Meister werden. Die Ninja spüren ihre Gegner auf und können in letzter Sekunde die Rakete betreten. ''Die Ninja im Weltall'' An Bord der Rakete kämpfen die Ninja gegen die Nindroiden und gelangen mit auf den Mond. General Cryptor und seiner Armee gelingt es unterdessen die Waffen zu bergen. Doch metallfressende Käfer zerstören die Rakete und beschädigen die Raumanzüge der Ninjas. Die Nindroiden entkommen mit Hilfe ihrer Schwebedüsen, während die Ninja festsitzen. ''Der Goldene Meister'' Während die Ninja die Rakete reparieren und neu zusammenbauen, schafft es das Ultraböse in die goldene Rüstung zu gelangen, was es mächtiger denn je macht. Doch den Ninja gelingt es dank Zane, der sich opfert, um das Ultra-Böse zu besiegen, zu überleben. Doch Zane ist gar nicht tot.... Auftritte Gut Das Ninja-Team setzte sich in dieser Staffel aus Kai, Cole, Jay, Zane und Lloyd zusammen, unterstützt wurden sie von Wu, Nya, Garmadon (ab Folge 28), Cyrus Borg und P.I.X.A.L. (ab Folge 28). Weitere Protagonisten waren eine Gruppe Einwohner Ninjago Citys, angeführt vom Postboten (ab Folge 30), die eigentlich nur ihre Lieblingsserie nachspielen wollten, dann aber eine wichtige Rolle in der Rückeroberung der Stadt und dem Verhindern von Projekt Arcturus spielten. Böse Die Schurkenfraktion dieser Staffel bildeten die Nindroiden, die am Ende von Folge 27 erschaffen wurden und in Folge 28 erstmals in Aktion traten. Hauptantagonist der Staffel war das Ultraböse (Folgen 27-31 als Virus, Folgen 32 und 33 in geschwächter Gestalt, Folge 34 als Goldener Meister). Weitere primäre Antagonisten waren Pythor (ab Folge 28; bis Folge 30 als "geheimnisvoller Fremder"), Nindroiden-General Cryptor und Min-Droid. Obwohl Wu und Cyrus Borg grundsätzlich auf Seiten der Ninja standen, wurden sie temporär zu ihnen feindlich gesinnten Cyborgs (Wu in den Folgen 29-31, Borg in den Folgen 28 und 32-34). Auch P.I.X.A.L. war den Ninja in Folge 27 noch feindlich gesinnt und wurde erst durch den Neustart in Folge 28 umprogrammiert. Neutral Die Schüler der Ninja und Vertretungslehrer Dareth enthalten sich des Nindroid-Konflikts, ebenso die Schlangen. Trivia * Dies sollte ursprünglich ein Special werden, das 45 Minuten dauern sollte. Deshalb geschieht auch in der ersten Episode sehr viel, was später für die Handlung Bedeutung hat: Die Ninja erhalten ihre Techno-Klingen, das Ultra-Böse taucht auf, infiziert die gesamte Stadt und der Goldene Ninja taucht auf. Das Ultra-Böse verrät außerdem gleich, dass es dessen Goldene Kraft braucht. Videos Datei:LEGO Ninjago Rebooted - Official Trailer 2014|Trailer Datei:Rebooted The Surge - LEGO Ninjago - Trailer Datei:The Art of the Silent Fist - LEGO Ninjago Datei:Enter the Digiverse - LEGO Ninjago Datei:Codename Arcturus - LEGO Ninjago en:Season 3: Rebooted Kategorie:Staffel 3 Kategorie:Staffel Kategorie:Ninjago Kategorie:2014 Kategorie:Medien